Vehicles have utilized a display unit, sometimes called a head-up display unit (HUD), to provide a virtual image in a driver's field of vision. Displays generally include a projector that provides an image onto a semi-reflective display surface of a display member. The semi-reflective surface can be a windshield or a semi-reflective member (e.g., mirror, glass, etc.) disposed in front of the windshield. The reflection of the image is seen by a driver and, in some implementations, may be perceived as existing at some point beyond the display surface, generally outside the vehicle. Displays that provide a virtual image are desirable because information is at a focal length more consistent within the driver's field of vision and the driver does not have to look down to access the information as with a conventional instrument cluster.
In some implementations, it may be desirable to provide a display unit with a display member that is configured to be retracted and generally hidden within the dashboard when not in use. It may be desirable to provide visual indicia on an edge of the display member of the display unit. Such visual indicia may be useful to distinguish the display member to a driver. In some implementations, it may be desirable to permit the visual indicia to be customizable by a user. In further implementations, it may be desirable to utilize the visual indicia communicate information to a driver. In still other implementations, it may be desirable to have uniform illumination of the visual indicia along the edge of the display surface. In yet other implementations, it may be desirable to limit the light leakage from the light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), to the outside of the display unit other than along the edges of the display member.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.